Wario VS Rouge
by MarioMario54321
Summary: When Rouge steals all the treasure in Wario's castle, Wario get severely pissed off. Join Wario as he goes to Mobius to teach that pesky bat a lesson.
1. The Metal Box

**Note: **This story is a crossover of the Mario Series, Sonic Series, and WarioWare Series.

"Are you ready to rumble with Wario? You better be ready, punk! Someone stole all the treasure from my castle! And now I have to go out to some other planet to get it back! And punch that greedy little thief right in the face! So are you ready? The let's go!" -Wario

**Disclaimer:** All Mario characters and the WarioWare series belong to Nintendo, and all Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

One day, at Wario's castle, Wario was sitting in his throne, enjoying his castle, the greedy treasure hunter's castle was filled with gold coins and jewels and bars of solid gold. The walls were made of gold and every brick that make up the castle was also solid gold Even the cement between each brick was gold. The tiles that make up the floor were 2 different metals, gold and platinum. The whole castle was beautiful and expensive. And above the throne Wario was sitting upon, was a big gold W that obviously stood for "Wario".

"I love my castle! I'm probably the richest treasure hunter in the world! Heheheheh!!!"

As Wario was looking around as his magnificent castle, he saw a shadow down the hall.

"I wonder who that is. That better not be another greedy punk trying to steal my treasure!"

Wario got up from his shiny throne, and he clutched his hands into fists, ready to give the mystery person a knuckle sandwich.

"Who is it?" growled Wario, ready to punch the person right in the face.

"It's me!" said the mysterious figure. Wario's fists of anger softened as he recognized the person.

"Oh. It's you Waluigi. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and heck out your awesome castle. You have one heck of a place here!"

"Thank You. It was just built."

"Really? Since when?"

"A few weeks ago!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Want me to give you a tour? There's a lot to see!"

A greedy Wario was rather greedy to show Waluigi his castle than greedy about all the money and gold he had.

"Yeah. But all you ever do is sit in that throne all day laughing like Sir Richy-Rich-Treasure-Hunter-Guy!" said Waluigi in doubt.

"So? I can go by every room again and memorize it all! Besides, I know all places where my treasure is." said Wario.

"Really?" said Waluigi. "Well then! Let's go explore this golden fortress!"

"Yeah!" yelled Wario in utter rapture.

Wario started walking around to other rooms in his castle, Waluigi following him.

_Meanwhile..._

In the dark night skies of Mobius, also known as Sonic's World, Rouge the Bat was soaring though the night looking for something shiny in the distance.

"Hmmm....where to look...."

Just when the jewel thief thought she would give up, she looked to her left and noticed a blinding light coming from somewhere. Rouge was blinded by that light the second she looked directly at it.

"Huh?" said Rouge, wondering what it was. The sexy bat flew over to the mysterious light, determined to find out what it was coming from or what it was.

"What is that?"

Rouge approached the light, and as soon as the light was right in front of her, she noticed that the light was coming out of a metal box.

"Hey...maybe it's a big diamond!"

Rouge almost smiled as she slowly approached the shiny metal box, getting close to it, and then she placed her hands on the rim of the box. But then, something unexpected happened.

"Huh? What....what's going on?"

The metal box gave of a bright light that was brighter than the light it gave off before Rouge touched it, then Rouge was suddenly sucked in. Then the bright light suddenly flicked off, and the metal box closed.

Rouge was suddenly flying and floating through a big white dimension, the same way Wario goes from the Courtyard to one of the four surrounding worlds when an evil jewel turned his treasure into monsters.

Then in the blink of and eye, Rouge fell out of the sky and landed hard on the ground, the bat was able to pick herself up and get up off the ground.

**Note: **This story is a crossover of the Mario Series, Sonic Series, and WarioWare Series.

"Are you ready to rumble with Wario? You better be ready, punk! Someone stole all the treasure from my castle! And now I have to go out to some other planet to get it back! And punch that greedy little thief right in the face! So are you ready? The let's go!" -Wario

**Disclaimer:** All Mario characters and the WarioWare series belong to Nintendo, and all Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

One day, at Wario's castle, Wario was sitting in his throne, enjoying his castle, the greedy treasure hunter's castle was filled with gold coins and jewels and bars of solid gold. The walls were made of gold and every brick that make up the castle was also solid gold Even the cement between each brick was gold. The tiles that make up the floor were 2 different metals, gold and platinum. The whole castle was beautiful and expensive. And above the throne Wario was sitting upon, was a big gold W that obviously stood for "Wario".

"I love my castle! I'm probably the richest treasure hunter in the world! Heheheheh!!!"

As Wario was looking around as his magnificent castle, he saw a shadow down the hall.

"I wonder who that is. That better not be another greedy punk trying to steal my treasure!"

Wario got up from his shiny throne, and he clutched his hands into fists, ready to give the mystery person a knuckle sandwich.

"Who is it?" growled Wario, ready to punch the person right in the face.

"It's me!" said the mysterious figure. Wario's fists of anger softened as he recognized the person.

"Oh. It's you Waluigi. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and heck out your awesome castle. You have one heck of a place here!"

"Thank You. It was just built."

"Really? Since when?"

"A few weeks ago!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Want me to give you a tour? There's a lot to see!"

A greedy Wario was rather greedy to show Waluigi his castle than greedy about all the money and gold he had.

"Yeah. But all you ever do is sit in that throne all day laughing like Sir Richy-Rich-Treasure-Hunter-Guy!" said Waluigi in doubt.

"So? I can go by every room again and memorize it all! Besides, I know all places where my treasure is." said Wario.

"Really?" said Waluigi. "Well then! Let's go explore this golden fortress!"

"Yeah!" yelled Wario in utter rapture.

Wario started walking around to other rooms in his castle, Waluigi following him.

_Meanwhile..._

In the dark night skies of Mobius, also known as Sonic's World, Rouge the Bat was soaring though the night looking for something shiny in the distance.

"Hmmm....where to look...."

Just when the jewel thief thought she would give up, she looked to her left and noticed a blinding light coming from somewhere. Rouge was blinded by that light the second she looked directly at it.

"Huh?" said Rouge, wondering what it was. The sexy bat flew over to the mysterious light, determined to find out what it was coming from or what it was.

"What is that?"

Rouge approached the light, and as soon as the light was right in front of her, she noticed that the light was coming out of a metal box.

"Hey...maybe it's a big diamond!"

Rouge almost smiled as she slowly approached the shiny metal box, getting close to it, and then she placed her hands on the rim of the box. But then, something unexpected happened.

"Huh? What....what's going on?"

The metal box gave of a bright light that was brighter than the light it gave off before Rouge touched it, then Rouge was suddenly sucked in. Then the bright light suddenly flicked off, and the metal box closed.

Rouge was suddenly flying and floating through a big white dimension, the same way Wario goes from the Courtyard to one of the four surrounding worlds when an evil jewel turned his treasure into monsters.

Then in the blink of and eye, Rouge fell out of the sky and landed hard on the ground, the bat was able to pick herself up and get up off the ground.


	2. The Castle Theft

"What happened? Where am I?"

Rouge was dazed and confused from the high fall that she took. She shook her head and took a look around. She saw a tree connected to some ruins, a haunted house next to a circus tent, an ice mountain next to a beanstalk and a volcano, and a pyramid with a big eye, next to a top hat and a pirate ship.

"What is this place?" said Rouge, wondering where she was.

Then she realized that she was in Wario's Courtyard. Rouge was astonished to see that she was transported into a whole new world through the metal box.

"I wonder who's courtyard this is, because I don't know who would have four weird places surrounding it."

Rouge was astonished about where she was, but she was even more astonished when she saw what was in between worlds one and four.

The sexy bat's eyes opened in astonishment as she was looking at none other than Wario's Castle, completely made of gold and with a giant W emblem just at the base of the castle above the double doors.

"Wow. That's the prettiest castle I've ever seen!"

Rouge smiled as she continued talking.

"I bet it's filled with all kinds of treasure. I should go check it out."

Rouge got up off the ground and flew towards the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok Waluigi. That's everything you will ever need to know about my castle." said Wario.

"Well, thanks for givng me that tour Wario." said Waluigi.

"Not a problem." replied Wario.

Wario walked towards the double doors of his giant castle, and opened them.

"Ok. See you later." said Waluigi, walking through the doors.

"Bye." replied Wario, waving at Waluigi as he walked away. Wario closed the double doors and they made a loud shutting sound.

_Meanwhile..._

Rouge the Bat, completely unaware of the greedy fat man Wario who owned the beautiful gold castle, flew into the castle through one of the highest windows in the castle, determined to find some jewelry that she would steal, regardless of anyone who would try to stop her.

"All right. Let's see what we can find around here."

Rouge, desperate to find some treasure, looked around. She was in a room with gold and platinum tiles on the floor. And all the columns were made of real solid sexy bat was bored out of her mind after several minutes of searching that same room. So she went to the next room.

When she closed the door and looked to see what was in the next room, she couldn't believe what she saw. In front of her, was piles of gold coins, as well as other treasures such as diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and necklaces.

At the first sight of all this, Rouge gasped as she could not believe how much treasure there was. Rouge walked through the room, and she opened the door to the next room which turned out to be a balcony. Rouge gets on the edge of the balcony and looks below. There she saw even more treasure. She felt like she was inside the Cave of Natural Wonders.

"Wow. I had no idea that a castle could contain this much treasure!" said Rouge, smiling. "It looks like no one's around. And '_Finder's Keepers_' I guess."

Then, something within the piles of gold caught the bat's eye. Rouge flew down from the balcony over to the shiny thing she noticed. She took a close look at it and saw that it was a amulet with a gold chain and a big red gem in the middle.

"Well hello." said Rouge with a smile on her face.

"I'm a sucker for a good amulet!"

Rouge took the amulet and wore it around her neck. She flew over to another pile of gold which had a mirror buried beneath it. Rouge dug out the mirror from the pile of gold coins, and looked at herself.

"Well hello gorgeous." said Rouge, posing herself with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, Rouge heard footsteps. She knew someone was coming.

"Uh oh. I better hide."

Rouge flew up to the ceiling, which was very high. So high, that whoever was coming this way would not see her. At least that is what she hoped.

And of course, that person was none other than the fat man Wario.

"All right. Now that Waluigi's gone, I can get back to enjoying my newly built castle. As I always have and always will."

Wario walked out the room through another door.

"Whew. I thought he's never leave." said Rouge, from above.

After the greedy treasure hunter left the room, Rouge flew down from the ceiling.

"All right. So it was that big, fat, yellow guy who built, and owns this castle. But it doesn't matter. '_Finders Keepers_'!"

Rouge knew that there may not have been another stash of treasure like this within miles of the place. So she decided to get greedy. Greedier than Wario.

"All right. Let's get to work!" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

_Meanwhile....._

Shadow the Hedgehog and Omega, the ultimate world series robot, were pacing back and forth in front of Rouge's house.

"Where is Rouge?" said Shadow impatiently. "Hey Omega, have you seen Rouge?"

"Negative." responded Omega.

Shadow turned his head away and looked up to the sky.

"Then where is she?"

That night, Shadow and Omega were still waiting in front of Rouge's house. Bored out of their minds.

"Maybe we should of gone out to look for Rouge." said Omega, breaking the silence.

"You're right." replied Shadow.

Then, just when Shadow and Omega were about to give up and go home, they saw Rouge, carrying a large sack that was too heavy for her. She struggled to carry it all the way back to where she lived.

Shadow got up quickly, and was ready for some answers.

"Where were you?" demanded Shadow, with an impatient look on his face.

"I was out doing a little treasure hunting of my own." replied Rouge.

The large sack was starting to feel heavier than usual. So Rouge dropped it, and it landed hard with a thud. So hard, that the ground shook and Shadow and Omega hopped at least a foot in the air.

"Whoa. What's in that sack?" said a curious Shadow.

"Oh. Just the biggest stash of treasure I've ever found in my life." said Rouge, she was so tired from having to carry the large sack, that she panted and took several breaths of air.

Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog saw the large sack Rouge had brought back from Wario's castle as he ran by, and stopped right in front of it.

"Whoa! What's in this large sack?" said Sonic.

"Rouge went to some guy's castle and took all the treasure she could from it." said Shadow.

"Oh. Well it must have been hard having to carry all this, right Rouge?" said Sonic.

"You bet your running shoes it was hard! I had to drag this bag along the ground. And it was hard getting it through the doors. I had to use butter to get it through." said Rouge.

"And where did you get the butter?" said Sonic.

"I found a gold platter that had butter on it in the kitchen's castle. Which was not hard to find since I can fly and you can't." said Rouge.

"Oh don't rub it in." said Sonic.

The next morning, Wario had just come back from finding the lost treasure of Starlight Ruins.

"Whew. What an adventure!" said Wario, carrying a large blue sapphire about half the size of the Master Emerald in his hand.

Wario, all tuckered out from his adventure through the Starlight Ruins, held the Starlight Sapphire in one hand and opened the door with another. And he was flabbergasted at what he saw.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!"

Wario's yelling echoed throughout the whole castle. Wario saw that his castle, his beautiful gold castle, was empty. There were no piles of gold, no silver, no gems, nothing! Just a big empty room.

"MY TREASURE! ALL MY TREASURE! IT'S GONE!"

At this horrendous sight, Wario dropped the Starlight Sapphire that he held in his hand, it hit the tile floor hard, and smashed into several pieces. As a destroyed Wario runs through his castle, expecting to find at least one bit of treasure left, he also noticed that whoever did this to him also took the treasure in the basement, and he saw that his super secret safe had been opened. It was completely empty. Not a trace of treasure was left. He saw that the lock had been melted, and at this, Wario collapsed to the floor, pounding his fists on the tile floor.

"NOT MY SAFE TOO!!!!"

Wario pounded on the tiles so hard that they cracked, despite that they were made of solid gold and platinum.

Wario could not believe what had happened, he was so furious, that he wanted to find whoever stole all his treasure, and give that person a knuckle sandwich. Wario decided that he will do just that. Wario got up from the cold, solid floor, raised his fists in the air, and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU, YOU GREEDY LITTLE THIEF! I WILL SEARCH EVERY CORNER OF THE WORLD, AND EVERY CORNER OF EVERY OTHER WORLD TO FIND YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST KNUCKLE SANDWICH OF A LIFETIME!"

As soon as Wario said 'lifetime', his lungs died out from all that screaming, and his voice became hoarse.

"I..will....destroy....you...." said Wario, with his hoarse voice. "I...will.....destroy....y.......o. …u. …."

A few days later, the rest of Sonic's friends were impressed with what Rouge did. In front of the giant sack, now turned over revealing a beautiful pile of treasure that was stolen from Wario's castle, was everyone that Sonic knew. Even the evil Dr. Eggman, took a break from building the Eggman Empire to behold at the giant stash of treasure.

"Wow Rouge. Even I'm impressed that you were able to bring back this much for us. Even though you could of made multiple trips to save time." said Eggman.

"Oh it was nothing." said Rouge. "And besides, I didn't have time to make more than one trip. I knew I would get caught at any time."

"If you knew that, then how'd you still get out of there alive?" questioned Knuckles.

"Well, the yellow man who owned the castle went out for something, and I just took whatever I could before he got back. But the whole time, he never came back." said Rouge.

Cream, holding her dear mother Vanilla's hand, with Cheese the Chao by her side, chimed in.

"But what if he did come back?" said Cream. "Chao Chao?" said Cheese.

"Come on. I'm very good at hiding. I'm a bat. I could of flown out the window through the back of the castle if he was coming back." said Rouge.

"Can I get a close look at the treasure?" said Cream, looking up at Rouge with her puppy eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Rouge, feeling generous.

Cream let go of Vanilla's hand, and went up to the pile of treasure. She took some of it in her hand, and Cheese flew over and took some too.

But then, something very unexpected happened.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Rouge was dazed and confused from the high fall that she took. She shook her head and took a look around. She saw a tree connected to some ruins, a haunted house next to a circus tent, an ice mountain next to a beanstalk and a volcano, and a pyramid with a big eye, next to a top hat and a pirate ship.

"What is this place?" said Rouge, wondering where she was.

Then she realized that she was in Wario's Courtyard. Rouge was astonished to see that she was transported into a whole new world through the metal box.

"I wonder who's courtyard this is, because I don't know who would have four weird places surrounding it."

Rouge was astonished about where she was, but she was even more astonished when she saw what was in between worlds one and four.

The sexy bat's eyes opened in astonishment as she was looking at none other than Wario's Castle, completely made of gold and with a giant W emblem just at the base of the castle above the double doors.

"Wow. That's the prettiest castle I've ever seen!"

Rouge smiled as she continued talking.

"I bet it's filled with all kinds of treasure. I should go check it out."

Rouge got up off the ground and flew towards the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok Waluigi. That's everything you will ever need to know about my castle." said Wario.

"Well, thanks for givng me that tour Wario." said Waluigi.

"Not a problem." replied Wario.

Wario walked towards the double doors of his giant castle, and opened them.

"Ok. See you later." said Waluigi, walking through the doors.

"Bye." replied Wario, waving at Waluigi as he walked away. Wario closed the double doors and they made a loud shutting sound.

_Meanwhile..._

Rouge the Bat, completely unaware of the greedy fat man Wario who owned the beautiful gold castle, flew into the castle through one of the highest windows in the castle, determined to find some jewelry that she would steal, regardless of anyone who would try to stop her.

"All right. Let's see what we can find around here."

Rouge, desperate to find some treasure, looked around. She was in a room with gold and platinum tiles on the floor. And all the columns were made of real solid sexy bat was bored out of her mind after several minutes of searching that same room. So she went to the next room.

When she closed the door and looked to see what was in the next room, she couldn't believe what she saw. In front of her, was piles of gold coins, as well as other treasures such as diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and necklaces.

At the first sight of all this, Rouge gasped as she could not believe how much treasure there was. Rouge walked through the room, and she opened the door to the next room which turned out to be a balcony. Rouge gets on the edge of the balcony and looks below. There she saw even more treasure. She felt like she was inside the Cave of Natural Wonders.

"Wow. I had no idea that a castle could contain this much treasure!" said Rouge, smiling. "It looks like no one's around. And '_Finder's Keepers_' I guess."

Then, something within the piles of gold caught the bat's eye. Rouge flew down from the balcony over to the shiny thing she noticed. She took a close look at it and saw that it was a amulet with a gold chain and a big red gem in the middle.

"Well hello." said Rouge with a smile on her face.

"I'm a sucker for a good amulet!"

Rouge took the amulet and wore it around her neck. She flew over to another pile of gold which had a mirror buried beneath it. Rouge dug out the mirror from the pile of gold coins, and looked at herself.

"Well hello gorgeous." said Rouge, posing herself with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, Rouge heard footsteps. She knew someone was coming.

"Uh oh. I better hide."

Rouge flew up to the ceiling, which was very high. So high, that whoever was coming this way would not see her. At least that is what she hoped.

And of course, that person was none other than the fat man Wario.

"All right. Now that Waluigi's gone, I can get back to enjoying my newly built castle. As I always have and always will."

Wario walked out the room through another door.

"Whew. I thought he's never leave." said Rouge, from above.

After the greedy treasure hunter left the room, Rouge flew down from the ceiling.

"All right. So it was that big, fat, yellow guy who built, and owns this castle. But it doesn't matter. '_Finders Keepers_'!"

Rouge knew that there may not have been another stash of treasure like this within miles of the place. So she decided to get greedy. Greedier than Wario.

"All right. Let's get to work!" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

_Meanwhile....._

Shadow the Hedgehog and Omega, the ultimate world series robot, were pacing back and forth in front of Rouge's house.

"Where is Rouge?" said Shadow impatiently. "Hey Omega, have you seen Rouge?"

"Negative." responded Omega.

Shadow turned his head away and looked up to the sky.

"Then where is she?"

That night, Shadow and Omega were still waiting in front of Rouge's house. Bored out of their minds.

"Maybe we should of gone out to look for Rouge." said Omega, breaking the silence.

"You're right." replied Shadow.

Then, just when Shadow and Omega were about to give up and go home, they saw Rouge, carrying a large sack that was too heavy for her. She struggled to carry it all the way back to where she lived.

Shadow got up quickly, and was ready for some answers.

"Where were you?" demanded Shadow, with an impatient look on his face.

"I was out doing a little treasure hunting of my own." replied Rouge.

The large sack was starting to feel heavier than usual. So Rouge dropped it, and it landed hard with a thud. So hard, that the ground shook and Shadow and Omega hopped at least a foot in the air.

"Whoa. What's in that sack?" said a curious Shadow.

"Oh. Just the biggest stash of treasure I've ever found in my life." said Rouge, she was so tired from having to carry the large sack, that she panted and took several breaths of air.

Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog saw the large sack Rouge had brought back from Wario's castle as he ran by, and stopped right in front of it.

"Whoa! What's in this large sack?" said Sonic.

"Rouge went to some guy's castle and took all the treasure she could from it." said Shadow.

"Oh. Well it must have been hard having to carry all this, right Rouge?" said Sonic.

"You bet your running shoes it was hard! I had to drag this bag along the ground. And it was hard getting it through the doors. I had to use butter to get it through." said Rouge.

"And where did you get the butter?" said Sonic.

"I found a gold platter that had butter on it in the kitchen's castle. Which was not hard to find since I can fly and you can't." said Rouge.

"Oh don't rub it in." said Sonic.

The next morning, Wario had just come back from finding the lost treasure of Starlight Ruins.

"Whew. What an adventure!" said Wario, carrying a large blue sapphire about half the size of the Master Emerald in his hand.

Wario, all tuckered out from his adventure through the Starlight Ruins, held the Starlight Sapphire in one hand and opened the door with another. And he was flabbergasted at what he saw.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!"

Wario's yelling echoed throughout the whole castle. Wario saw that his castle, his beautiful gold castle, was empty. There were no piles of gold, no silver, no gems, nothing! Just a big empty room.

"MY TREASURE! ALL MY TREASURE! IT'S GONE!"

At this horrendous sight, Wario dropped the Starlight Sapphire that he held in his hand, it hit the tile floor hard, and smashed into several pieces. As a destroyed Wario runs through his castle, expecting to find at least one bit of treasure left, he also noticed that whoever did this to him also took the treasure in the basement, and he saw that his super secret safe had been opened. It was completely empty. Not a trace of treasure was left. He saw that the lock had been melted, and at this, Wario collapsed to the floor, pounding his fists on the tile floor.

"NOT MY SAFE TOO!!!!"

Wario pounded on the tiles so hard that they cracked, despite that they were made of solid gold and platinum.

Wario could not believe what had happened, he was so furious, that he wanted to find whoever stole all his treasure, and give that person a knuckle sandwich. Wario decided that he will do just that. Wario got up from the cold, solid floor, raised his fists in the air, and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU, YOU GREEDY LITTLE THIEF! I WILL SEARCH EVERY CORNER OF THE WORLD, AND EVERY CORNER OF EVERY OTHER WORLD TO FIND YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST KNUCKLE SANDWICH OF A LIFETIME!"

As soon as Wario said 'lifetime', his lungs died out from all that screaming, and his voice became hoarse.

"I..will....destroy....you...." said Wario, with his hoarse voice. "I...will.....destroy....y.......o. …u. …."

A few days later, the rest of Sonic's friends were impressed with what Rouge did. In front of the giant sack, now turned over revealing a beautiful pile of treasure that was stolen from Wario's castle, was everyone that Sonic knew. Even the evil Dr. Eggman, took a break from building the Eggman Empire to behold at the giant stash of treasure.

"Wow Rouge. Even I'm impressed that you were able to bring back this much for us. Even though you could of made multiple trips to save time." said Eggman.

"Oh it was nothing." said Rouge. "And besides, I didn't have time to make more than one trip. I knew I would get caught at any time."

"If you knew that, then how'd you still get out of there alive?" questioned Knuckles.

"Well, the yellow man who owned the castle went out for something, and I just took whatever I could before he got back. But the whole time, he never came back." said Rouge.

Cream, holding her dear mother Vanilla's hand, with Cheese the Chao by her side, chimed in.

"But what if he did come back?" said Cream. "Chao Chao?" said Cheese.

"Come on. I'm very good at hiding. I'm a bat. I could of flown out the window through the back of the castle if he was coming back." said Rouge.

"Can I get a close look at the treasure?" said Cream, looking up at Rouge with her puppy eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Rouge, feeling generous.

Cream let go of Vanilla's hand, and went up to the pile of treasure. She took some of it in her hand, and Cheese flew over and took some too.

But then, something very unexpected happened.


	3. Wario The Big Meanie

"YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" yelled someone.

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the screaming. And there, in plain sight, stood Wario, his face redder than a spicy pepper, and his hands clutched into fists, and his muscles throbbing hard. Everyone had a confused expression on their faces. Except for Rouge, who knew who the man was.

"Who's that guy, and what's his problem?" said Amy.

"I don't know." said Tails.

Wario blew steam out of his nose as if ready for attack.

"YOU ARE THE GREEDY LITTLE THIEF!!!!!"

Wario wasn't angry at Rouge, but he was staring right at Cream, who was checking out the treasure, and so Wario thought that she was the one who stole his treasure.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ME BACK EVERY LAST BIT OF IT!"

Then Wario, furious and desperate for some cruel payback, charged right at Cream. Cream's eyes opened wide with horror as Wario put his fist right in front of him, and right in front of her.

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!"

Wario charged full speed at Cream, and then, Wario punched poor Cream right in the face, everyone else watching in severe horror as the innocent rabbit girl was paralyzed as pain shot through her head, and then she fell to the floor. Cream was unconscious.

"HEY!" shouted Amy, taking out her famous Piko-Piko Hammer to attack the crazy man who just hit a girl, not knowing that it was really Rouge who did the crime. Wario throught fast, and in one tenth of a second, Wario shot his other fist right at the head of the Piko-Piko Hammer, and the vibrations caused Amy to shake out of control. As if she was electrified by lightning.

Amy dropped the Piko-Piko Hammer and shot back, vibrating out of control. Amy fell over, Sonic and Tails put their hands out, and saved her from falling.

As soon as Amy was calmed, she woke up from a coma and saw Sonic's face.

"Sonic. You saved me!" said Amy, waking up and smiling at Sonic.

"Hey. What about me? I helped to." protested Tails.

"Of course you did." replied Amy, not caring.

Then, Blaze the Cat stepped up to Wario, feeling sorry for poor Cream, and wanting to punch Wario's guts.

"What is the matter with you?" said Blaze with disgust, "You just hit an innocent little girl! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls!?!"

Everyone else turned and glared at Wario.

"That's right!" said Amy.

"So? That _innocent little girl _went into my castle and stole my treasure! Which for me is way worse!" said Wario, ignoring all the angry faces that were staring at him. Everyone was angry at him except for Rouge, who recognized him as soon as she saw his face.

"Hey. I remember you!" shouted Rouge.

Wario's expression changed.

"You do?" replied Wario, turning his head over to Rouge.

"Yeah. You're that fat yellow man that I was hiding from over at your castle."

Then, a thought flashed into Wario's head. Wario knew right then and there that it was Rouge who robbed his castle. Since she knew about him, and no one else did.

"Yes......and YOU!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE ALL MY TREASURE!" roared Wario.

"Yeah. It was me." admitted Rouge. "So what?"

"So now......I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE KNUCKLE SANDWICH OF A LIFETIME!" yelled Wario.

The infamous fat man climbed the hill of gold coins, and tried to attack Rouge. But Rouge was too fast for him. Rouge flew up into the air where she was safe from Wario's fury.

"Too slow." teased Rouge.

"I'LL GET YOU!" roared Wario.

Wario hopped up and down, struggling to get Rouge, but Rouge could fly out of Wario's grasp, and Wario couldn't do a thing about it. Then, Wario had an idea."

"I got it!" said Wario.

Wario then opened his mouth, and started sucking like a vacuum like he did whenever there were coins scattered around, and he was too lazy to walk around and pick them up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" said Wario, aiming his mouth at Rouge, trying to suck her in.

Rouge tried to escape, but the sucking power of Wario's mouth was too powerful for her. She flapped her bat wings as much as she could, but she could not escape. She was being sucked in, as if she was trying to escape from a black hole. But then Rouge remembered something important.

"Aha! I've got it,. Take this!"

Rouge remembered the necklace that she took and wore around her neck when she was exploring Wario's castle. The necklace had a built-in laser. Rouge fired the laser at Wario, causing Wario to get pushed back, and Rouge was set free from Wario's mouth vacuum sucking.

"Well. It looks like it came in handy for two things!" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

"Well.....at least now I know how she melted the lock on that safe back at my castle......" moaned Wario, still staggered from the laser blast from Rouge's amulet.

"Well, see ya!" cried Rouge, flying away.

Wario got up, shook his head, and ran after her.

"Come back! You will not get away with all this!" yelled Wario, chasing after Rouge.

"Hey! What about Cream?" said Blaze, getting everyone's attention away from Wario and Rouge.

Everyone saw that Cream's lights were knocked out by Wario's fists. As if she was hit with a rock. Everyone was worried that Wario hit her hard enough to have killed her. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces. Vanilla was the one most upset, having to see that her own daughter has been punched hard.

"What do we do?" said Amy?

Amy held Cream's body and lifted it, and suddenly, blood started pouring out of Cream's nose.

"Oh my god! That crazed man must of punched her hard!" said Knuckles, grossed out by the sight of Cream's bleeding nose.

"We gotta get her to the hospital! Fast!" cried Vanilla.

Everyone else agreed to that.

&&&

At the hospital, everyone was in the waiting room. And they were all afraid that Cream was killed by Wario's punch.

A few minutes later, the door opened and at the door stood none other than Dr. Mario, with his assistant, Dr. Luigi, both wearing their doctor uniform as usual.

"All right Ms. Rabbit." spoke Dr. Luigi. "Congratulations! Your daughter is fine!"

"She is?" replied Vanilla excitedly.

Everyone else let out a big sigh of relief. As Cream, still alive, came out alive and well as if Wario had never punched her.

"That hard punch you mentioned didn't _kill _her." said Dr. Mario, "It only paralyzed her. She's alive."

The short mustached doctor closed in on his assistant's ear.

"Good call using a Life Shroom to heal her!" whispered Dr. Mario into his assistant's ear.

"Yeah. Thank You!" said Cream, overhearing the doctor.

&&&

So, after Cream was revived by the doctor Mario Bros., everyone split up and went back to their houses, as if nothing ever happened. Everyone forgot about Wario and his rage towards an innocent little rabbit girl, except for Cream, who was the victim. She and her mother, Vanilla were at their house, talking about what happened.

"Mommy, what happened to me?" asked Cream.

"Well, he punched you right in the face, and then you passed out. You're lucky you were revived." explained Vanilla.

"Well, I just want to know, why did he do it?" asked Cream.

"I don't know." said Vanilla.

Then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Cream, getting up from the couch and walking to the door. But when she opened to door, Cream shrieked, and at the same time widening her eyes with horror, for the person standing at the door was none other than Wario.

"No! Not you!" cried Cream.

At the first sight of Wario, the scared little rabbit ran from the door, and inter her mommy's arms.

"Momma! It's him! The guy who hit me! Please don't let him hit me again!" shrieked Cream, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It's ok, dear. I'll protect you." replied Vanilla, defending her one and only daughter.

"Relax! I'm not goint to punch you again!" said Wario with serenity. And Cream's anxiety turned to tranquility.

"You're.....you're not?" said Cream.

"Care to explain why you did it in the first place?" said a provoked Vanilla, holding up a rolling pin in her hand, ready to smack Wario with it.

"Listen. I saw you touching my treasure the other day. And I thought it was you. I was filled with so much anger and rage. And I let it get away from me. I didn't know it was......THAT BAT......who did it." explain Wario, his expression turning grim when he said: "THAT BAT".

"Well, now it's too late for sorry!" said Cream, standing up for herself. "I still think you're a meanie!"

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese with incense.

"Look. If you wanna get back at me, then I'll allow it since I'm responsible for hitting an innocent little girl like you." said Wario, calmly and generously. "I'm going to let you get commupance. I'm going to let you punch me in the face."

Wario placed his head forward, shut his eyes hard, and was expecting an innocent rabbit girl to punch him, not caring about that fact that he will get punched by a girl.

"Go ahead. Do it!" said Wario, his head still out and his eyes still shut.

"Umm.....ok." replied Cream, feeling slightly nervous.

Cream stepped right up to Wario with his head out and his eyes shut. But instead of punching the fat man right in the face like he did to her, Cream grabbed Cheese, who was right next to her, and threw him like a dodgeball right into Wario's face. Cheese span rapidly and in ball form as he flew toward's Wario's inert face.

* * *

Cream does the same thing to enemies in Sonic Advance 3. If you played the game as Cream, then you'd know.

* * *

"Ow!" said Wario, facepalming himself to rub the pain away.

"Hey, by the way, I got something else for you." said Vanilla, chiming in.

"What?" responded Wario.

Vanilla handed Wario a piece of paper. Wario held the paper in one hand and looked at it. It seemed important.

"What is this?" questioned Wario.

"It's the bill from the hospital. You are responsible for assaulting my daughter. So you are going to pay the bill."

Wario stared at the amount of money with a stern look, and he lowered the paper from his head to speak.

"No problem. I'll pay it off." said Wario "(_Once I teach that greedy treasure stealin' bat rat a lesson she'll never forget!_) thought Wario without changing the expression on his face.

"Good. Now leave." said Vanilla sternly.

"All right" said Wario, and without a doubt, the fat man stepped out the door of Cream's house.

"All right." said Wario to himself.

Wario turned his back on Cream's home and looked up with a sinful look on his face.

"Now that the whole 'jerk' thing is out of the way, it's back to batting that bat with a bat!" growled Wario.

Wario ran away from Cream's home, and was focused on one thing. To get revenge on Rouge.

"YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" yelled someone.

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the screaming. And there, in plain sight, stood Wario, his face redder than a spicy pepper, and his hands clutched into fists, and his muscles throbbing hard. Everyone had a confused expression on their faces. Except for Rouge, who knew who the man was.

"Who's that guy, and what's his problem?" said Amy.

"I don't know." said Tails.

Wario blew steam out of his nose as if ready for attack.

"YOU ARE THE GREEDY LITTLE THIEF!!!!!"

Wario wasn't angry at Rouge, but he was staring right at Cream, who was checking out the treasure, and so Wario thought that she was the one who stole his treasure.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ME BACK EVERY LAST BIT OF IT!"

Then Wario, furious and desperate for some cruel payback, charged right at Cream. Cream's eyes opened wide with horror as Wario put his fist right in front of him, and right in front of her.

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!"

Wario charged full speed at Cream, and then, Wario punched poor Cream right in the face, everyone else watching in severe horror as the innocent rabbit girl was paralyzed as pain shot through her head, and then she fell to the floor. Cream was unconscious.

"HEY!" shouted Amy, taking out her famous Piko-Piko Hammer to attack the crazy man who just hit a girl, not knowing that it was really Rouge who did the crime. Wario throught fast, and in one tenth of a second, Wario shot his other fist right at the head of the Piko-Piko Hammer, and the vibrations caused Amy to shake out of control. As if she was electrified by lightning.

Amy dropped the Piko-Piko Hammer and shot back, vibrating out of control. Amy fell over, Sonic and Tails put their hands out, and saved her from falling.

As soon as Amy was calmed, she woke up from a coma and saw Sonic's face.

"Sonic. You saved me!" said Amy, waking up and smiling at Sonic.

"Hey. What about me? I helped to." protested Tails.

"Of course you did." replied Amy, not caring.

Then, Blaze the Cat stepped up to Wario, feeling sorry for poor Cream, and wanting to punch Wario's guts.

"What is the matter with you?" said Blaze with disgust, "You just hit an innocent little girl! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls!?!"

Everyone else turned and glared at Wario.

"That's right!" said Amy.

"So? That _innocent little girl _went into my castle and stole my treasure! Which for me is way worse!" said Wario, ignoring all the angry faces that were staring at him. Everyone was angry at him except for Rouge, who recognized him as soon as she saw his face.

"Hey. I remember you!" shouted Rouge.

Wario's expression changed.

"You do?" replied Wario, turning his head over to Rouge.

"Yeah. You're that fat yellow man that I was hiding from over at your castle."

Then, a thought flashed into Wario's head. Wario knew right then and there that it was Rouge who robbed his castle. Since she knew about him, and no one else did.

"Yes......and YOU!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE ALL MY TREASURE!" roared Wario.

"Yeah. It was me." admitted Rouge. "So what?"

"So now......I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE KNUCKLE SANDWICH OF A LIFETIME!" yelled Wario.

The infamous fat man climbed the hill of gold coins, and tried to attack Rouge. But Rouge was too fast for him. Rouge flew up into the air where she was safe from Wario's fury.

"Too slow." teased Rouge.

"I'LL GET YOU!" roared Wario.

Wario hopped up and down, struggling to get Rouge, but Rouge could fly out of Wario's grasp, and Wario couldn't do a thing about it. Then, Wario had an idea."

"I got it!" said Wario.

Wario then opened his mouth, and started sucking like a vacuum like he did whenever there were coins scattered around, and he was too lazy to walk around and pick them up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" said Wario, aiming his mouth at Rouge, trying to suck her in.

Rouge tried to escape, but the sucking power of Wario's mouth was too powerful for her. She flapped her bat wings as much as she could, but she could not escape. She was being sucked in, as if she was trying to escape from a black hole. But then Rouge remembered something important.

"Aha! I've got it,. Take this!"

Rouge remembered the necklace that she took and wore around her neck when she was exploring Wario's castle. The necklace had a built-in laser. Rouge fired the laser at Wario, causing Wario to get pushed back, and Rouge was set free from Wario's mouth vacuum sucking.

"Well. It looks like it came in handy for two things!" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

"Well.....at least now I know how she melted the lock on that safe back at my castle......" moaned Wario, still staggered from the laser blast from Rouge's amulet.

"Well, see ya!" cried Rouge, flying away.

Wario got up, shook his head, and ran after her.

"Come back! You will not get away with all this!" yelled Wario, chasing after Rouge.

"Hey! What about Cream?" said Blaze, getting everyone's attention away from Wario and Rouge.

Everyone saw that Cream's lights were knocked out by Wario's fists. As if she was hit with a rock. Everyone was worried that Wario hit her hard enough to have killed her. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces. Vanilla was the one most upset, having to see that her own daughter has been punched hard.

"What do we do?" said Amy?

Amy held Cream's body and lifted it, and suddenly, blood started pouring out of Cream's nose.

"Oh my god! That crazed man must of punched her hard!" said Knuckles, grossed out by the sight of Cream's bleeding nose.

"We gotta get her to the hospital! Fast!" cried Vanilla.

Everyone else agreed to that.

&&&

At the hospital, everyone was in the waiting room. And they were all afraid that Cream was killed by Wario's punch.

A few minutes later, the door opened and at the door stood none other than Dr. Mario, with his assistant, Dr. Luigi, both wearing their doctor uniform as usual.

"All right Ms. Rabbit." spoke Dr. Luigi. "Congratulations! Your daughter is fine!"

"She is?" replied Vanilla excitedly.

Everyone else let out a big sigh of relief. As Cream, still alive, came out alive and well as if Wario had never punched her.

"That hard punch you mentioned didn't _kill _her." said Dr. Mario, "It only paralyzed her. She's alive."

The short mustached doctor closed in on his assistant's ear.

"Good call using a Life Shroom to heal her!" whispered Dr. Mario into his assistant's ear.

"Yeah. Thank You!" said Cream, overhearing the doctor.

&&&

So, after Cream was revived by the doctor Mario Bros., everyone split up and went back to their houses, as if nothing ever happened. Everyone forgot about Wario and his rage towards an innocent little rabbit girl, except for Cream, who was the victim. She and her mother, Vanilla were at their house, talking about what happened.

"Mommy, what happened to me?" asked Cream.

"Well, he punched you right in the face, and then you passed out. You're lucky you were revived." explained Vanilla.

"Well, I just want to know, why did he do it?" asked Cream.

"I don't know." said Vanilla.

Then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Cream, getting up from the couch and walking to the door. But when she opened to door, Cream shrieked, and at the same time widening her eyes with horror, for the person standing at the door was none other than Wario.

"No! Not you!" cried Cream.

At the first sight of Wario, the scared little rabbit ran from the door, and inter her mommy's arms.

"Momma! It's him! The guy who hit me! Please don't let him hit me again!" shrieked Cream, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It's ok, dear. I'll protect you." replied Vanilla, defending her one and only daughter.

"Relax! I'm not goint to punch you again!" said Wario with serenity. And Cream's anxiety turned to tranquility.

"You're.....you're not?" said Cream.

"Care to explain why you did it in the first place?" said a provoked Vanilla, holding up a rolling pin in her hand, ready to smack Wario with it.

"Listen. I saw you touching my treasure the other day. And I thought it was you. I was filled with so much anger and rage. And I let it get away from me. I didn't know it was......THAT BAT......who did it." explain Wario, his expression turning grim when he said: "THAT BAT".

"Well, now it's too late for sorry!" said Cream, standing up for herself. "I still think you're a meanie!"

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese with incense.

"Look. If you wanna get back at me, then I'll allow it since I'm responsible for hitting an innocent little girl like you." said Wario, calmly and generously. "I'm going to let you get commupance. I'm going to let you punch me in the face."

Wario placed his head forward, shut his eyes hard, and was expecting an innocent rabbit girl to punch him, not caring about that fact that he will get punched by a girl.

"Go ahead. Do it!" said Wario, his head still out and his eyes still shut.

"Umm.....ok." replied Cream, feeling slightly nervous.

Cream stepped right up to Wario with his head out and his eyes shut. But instead of punching the fat man right in the face like he did to her, Cream grabbed Cheese, who was right next to her, and threw him like a dodgeball right into Wario's face. Cheese span rapidly and in ball form as he flew toward's Wario's inert face.

* * *

Cream does the same thing to enemies in Sonic Advance 3. If you played the game as Cream, then you'd know.

* * *

"Ow!" said Wario, facepalming himself to rub the pain away.

"Hey, by the way, I got something else for you." said Vanilla, chiming in.

"What?" responded Wario.

Vanilla handed Wario a piece of paper. Wario held the paper in one hand and looked at it. It seemed important.

"What is this?" questioned Wario.

"It's the bill from the hospital. You are responsible for assaulting my daughter. So you are going to pay the bill."

Wario stared at the amount of money with a stern look, and he lowered the paper from his head to speak.

"No problem. I'll pay it off." said Wario "(_Once I teach that greedy treasure stealin' bat rat a lesson she'll never forget!_) thought Wario without changing the expression on his face.

"Good. Now leave." said Vanilla sternly.

"All right" said Wario, and without a doubt, the fat man stepped out the door of Cream's house.

"All right." said Wario to himself.

Wario turned his back on Cream's home and looked up with a sinful look on his face.

"Now that the whole 'jerk' thing is out of the way, it's back to batting that bat with a bat!" growled Wario.

Wario ran away from Cream's home, and was focused on one thing. To get revenge on Rouge.


	4. The Final Battle of Wario VS Rouge

As Wario walked along the path he was on, he spotted a yellow hill in the distance.

"Hey. That hill...."

Wario ran towards the hill to get a better view of it. But then Wario saw that it was not a hill. It turned out to be a large pile of gold coins. The same gold coins that Rouge stole from him, with other gems and treasures buried within it.

"Aha! There it is!" said Wario. "Now to bat that bat!"

Wario went up to the large pile of stolen treasure, and little did Rouge know, that Wario had a surprise up his sleeve.

"Since that greedy treasure thief can fly, I guess I will have to even the playing field!"

Wario took out a large purple jetpack with a large W on the back on it, and pushed a button on the upper left corner of it. The jetpack's thrusters activated, and before long, Wario was in midair, his jetpack worked perfectly. And on the other side of the large gold pile, was none other than Rouge, sitting there staring into space.

"All right! Let's settle this once and for all!" interrupted Wario.

Rouge turned her head and saw Wario with his trusty jetpack.

"You again! If you are here to get your treasure back, then...."

"SILENCE!" shouted Wario vigorously. So loud that it took Rouge by surprise, and he put one hand over her ear to block out the sound.

"Hey. Easy boy. We don't want to lose out temper now, do we?" said Rouge trying to calm him down.

But Wario ignored her. He took out a bomb and threw it at Rouge's beautiful face, the bomb exploded right in her face, and her once beautiful face was now an exploded mess. Which really ticked her off more than the fat man's fury.

"All right! That's it!" said Rouge with a peccant face. "It's on!"

&&&

Wario and Rouge were both standing in the middle of a plain surrounded by trees. They both faced each other in their battle positions.

"All right! The bet is simple! If I win, then you have to return **ALL **the treasure that you stole from my castle!" announced Wario.

"Fine. But if I win, then you're going back to your empty castle empty-handed!"

"It's a deal! Because I'm going to bring your face, with all it's beauty, right into the ground!

Rouge was offended by what Wario said. Which only made her more agrivated.

"You take that back!" shouted Rouge.

"Make me!" mocked Wario, expecting her to attack him.

"Very Well!" said Rouge in a sinister voice.

Wario pushes the boost button on the side of his W jetpack, and locks right on Rouge to attack.

"Oh no you don't." mumbled Rouge, remembering that she was wearing Wario's laser amulet.

"Target Aquired!" whispered Wario with a smirk on his face.

Rouge fires the laser from her amulet, and at the same time, Wario fires a laser from his W jetpack. The two laser blasts collide with each other, and they made a bright flash of light. It stayed glowing for a few seconds and then it vanished into thin air with a few puffs of smoke.

"Crikey! That was awesome!" said a mysterious voice. It sounded like a girl's voice with an Australian accent.

"Who said that?" interruped Wario.

The fat man Wario floating on his jetpack and Rouge, floating in midair, looked around, and there, in the distance was none other than Marine the Racoon, watching the fight between Wario and Rouge.

"Hey. Get outta here. This battle is between me and ROOSH!" uttered Wario.

"It's ROUGE!" said an angry Rouge.

Wario and Rouge started back at Marine, and standing next to her was Cream the Rabbit, whom Wario assulted precedingly. And behind the two girls was the rest of the Sonic Team. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, the Chaotix, and even Dr. Eggman.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Wario controlling his temper.

"We're here to watch the fight." said Knuckles.

"People love a good fight." said Blaze.

"And even I wanted to see it." said Marine.

Wario thought for a moment, and while he was thinking, Rouge saw that on the other side, were several other people that she didn't know.

"Hey...who are you guys?" Rouge asked the other group of people.

But little did she know, that in the other group were none other than the Dr. Mario Bros. And even people from WarioWare. Mona, Jimmy, and the twins, Kat & Ana. Even the Spritelings that Wario rescued in one of his past adventures.

"We're all here to watch the fight. Just like your friends over there." spoke Dr. Luigi.

"You guys came all the way out here to Mobius so you can watch us fight?" asked Rouge, and Wario was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah! And Wario, if you win, I'll rip up the bill for the face-fixing operation." said Dr. Mario.

Cream overheard, and the little rabbit girl crossed her arms with a stern expression on her face.

"O......K....." said Wario slowly. "This is all a little weird. But I'll go along with it."

"Me too." responded Rouge.

And then, ignoring the crossover audience, Wario and Rouge faced each other, and prepared for battle.

"Ready when you are, big boy." teased Rouge.

"Fine! Let's begin already!" responded Wario.

Without saying another word, Wario dashed right at his target, with his fist out, ready to punch her. But Rouge grabbed his knuckle with both hands before it touched Rouge's face. And Rouge pushed his fist right back to his face, and started constantly beating him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Wario while getting punched constantly. Then Wario pulled away and Rouge let go if his fist.

"You'll pay for that one, Rouge!"

Wario pulled out a racket from his pocket and hit Rouge over the head with it. The racket broke as it hit Rouge right on the noggin. And down to her waist, She was trapped in the racket, as if she was tied up with ropes. She fell to the grass and struggled to break free.

"Ha! How do you like me now?" teased Wario.

Rouge flew to the nearest tree, still trapped in the racket, and she twisted the racket so that the handle was sticking out on her left. She flew straight next to a tree, the handle hit the tree, and Rouge flew right out of the racket as if escaping from ropes. Then the agrivated bat flew straight back to Wario, still in midair thanks to his jetpack.

"Good move. But not good enough for.......THIS!!!"

Rouge held out the laser amulet and aimed for Wario's big head.

"Oh man!" thought Wario, knowing that he was done for.

The red gem on the amulet started glowing, but then, it burnt out.

"Huh?"

Rouge tried again, but still no luck. The gem glowed and blacked out again.

"Hey! Why isn't this thing working?" said Rouge, with a confused expression on her face.

"I guess it's out of juice!" said Wario.

"Hmph!" said Rogue with regret, she grunts and takes off the amulet, and throws it to the grass.

"All right. Let's end this now!" shouted Rouge, who flew directly at Wario, and was determined to knock him down and defeat him. But the something very unexpected happened.

"Hey! Look out!" warned Wario.

"Huh?"

Rouge looked to her right, and she saw that a bomb was headed straight at her, it hit her hard and exploded right in her face.

"Crikey! I did not see that coming." uttered Marine with a surprised face.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" wondered Wario.

And then, Wario looked down at where the bomb could of come from, and to his surprise, there was Waluigi.

"You're welcome!" said Waluigi.

"You?"

"Yes!"

"Well, thanks I guess!"

"Anything to put an end to this waste of time." said Waluigi with an impatient expression.

"Yeah. Sure." said Wario.

Rouge was hit with the bomb so hard, that she hit the grass with a thud. A victorious Wario gets down with his jetpack, and ran away from the arena. Everyone watched him, some were clapping, others just stared at him.

"All right! I'm glad that's over!" he said to himself. "Now to get my treasure back!"

Wario couldn't wait to refill his spacious castle with the amount of treasure that Rouge has stolen from him.

"Wait!" someone called from behind.

"What now?" protested Wario turning his head. There behind him, all 40 Spritelings were following him.

"Wario! We can rebuild you castle! You don't have to bring it all back!" said a red Spriteling.

"Well, all right. You guys did it before, and you can do it again." said Wario, trusting the Spritelings.

Then, all the Spritelings did their dance, they were all posing and moving to the beat ad rhythm of the background music, and they were all dancing in unision. And after a little while, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Wario's face widened with surprise as the bright flash turned into something big.

&&&

"Now this is the kind of castle that a guy like me deserves!"

Wario was sitting in the throne of his newly built castle, which was so much bigger and better than his old one. It had soft silk walls that were a very saturated purple, with a giant gold W overhead.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle, Rouge was inside one of the dungeons cells. Completely clueless why she ended up in there. No one else was around except for Waluigi, who was the one keeping her at hostage while Wario was busy with other things.

"Get me out!" said Rouge.

"You robbed Wario and got him mad." replied Waluigi, ignoring what Rouge said. "He went on a long search for his treasure that lasted 3 days. Right up to when he found you. So that's how long I'm gonna keep you in here."

Rouge thought about what Waluigi said, and after learning her lesson, she went up to say something else.

"All right. I deserve it anyway. I let the greed get to me. If you see Wario, then tell him I'm more than sorry for what I did. Tell him that if I ever come across the Cave of Wonders, if it's real, then that I will stay away from it.

"All right." replied Waluigi, hearing what Rouge said.

"_Of course, I'm still gonna be a jewel thief!" _thought Rouge with a smirk on her face.

**Three Days Later.....**

As soon as Wario got over what Rouge did, since he was more than happy to have more than what he wanted back from her, she let Rouge go, and after getting back to Mobius, Rouge flew towards the Mobius Museum, over to the room that held the largest diamond on Mobius.

"All right. Let's see what we can do!" said the sexy bat as she flew down to the factory's window.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like this story? I apologize for forgetting about the people who were watching Wario and Rouge fight. And sorry the fight was so short. But I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As Wario walked along the path he was on, he spotted a yellow hill in the distance.

"Hey. That hill...."

Wario ran towards the hill to get a better view of it. But then Wario saw that it was not a hill. It turned out to be a large pile of gold coins. The same gold coins that Rouge stole from him, with other gems and treasures buried within it.

"Aha! There it is!" said Wario. "Now to bat that bat!"

Wario went up to the large pile of stolen treasure, and little did Rouge know, that Wario had a surprise up his sleeve.

"Since that greedy treasure thief can fly, I guess I will have to even the playing field!"

Wario took out a large purple jetpack with a large W on the back on it, and pushed a button on the upper left corner of it. The jetpack's thrusters activated, and before long, Wario was in midair, his jetpack worked perfectly. And on the other side of the large gold pile, was none other than Rouge, sitting there staring into space.

"All right! Let's settle this once and for all!" interrupted Wario.

Rouge turned her head and saw Wario with his trusty jetpack.

"You again! If you are here to get your treasure back, then...."

"SILENCE!" shouted Wario vigorously. So loud that it took Rouge by surprise, and he put one hand over her ear to block out the sound.

"Hey. Easy boy. We don't want to lose out temper now, do we?" said Rouge trying to calm him down.

But Wario ignored her. He took out a bomb and threw it at Rouge's beautiful face, the bomb exploded right in her face, and her once beautiful face was now an exploded mess. Which really ticked her off more than the fat man's fury.

"All right! That's it!" said Rouge with a peccant face. "It's on!"

&&&

Wario and Rouge were both standing in the middle of a plain surrounded by trees. They both faced each other in their battle positions.

"All right! The bet is simple! If I win, then you have to return **ALL **the treasure that you stole from my castle!" announced Wario.

"Fine. But if I win, then you're going back to your empty castle empty-handed!"

"It's a deal! Because I'm going to bring your face, with all it's beauty, right into the ground!

Rouge was offended by what Wario said. Which only made her more agrivated.

"You take that back!" shouted Rouge.

"Make me!" mocked Wario, expecting her to attack him.

"Very Well!" said Rouge in a sinister voice.

Wario pushes the boost button on the side of his W jetpack, and locks right on Rouge to attack.

"Oh no you don't." mumbled Rouge, remembering that she was wearing Wario's laser amulet.

"Target Aquired!" whispered Wario with a smirk on his face.

Rouge fires the laser from her amulet, and at the same time, Wario fires a laser from his W jetpack. The two laser blasts collide with each other, and they made a bright flash of light. It stayed glowing for a few seconds and then it vanished into thin air with a few puffs of smoke.

"Crikey! That was awesome!" said a mysterious voice. It sounded like a girl's voice with an Australian accent.

"Who said that?" interruped Wario.

The fat man Wario floating on his jetpack and Rouge, floating in midair, looked around, and there, in the distance was none other than Marine the Racoon, watching the fight between Wario and Rouge.

"Hey. Get outta here. This battle is between me and ROOSH!" uttered Wario.

"It's ROUGE!" said an angry Rouge.

Wario and Rouge started back at Marine, and standing next to her was Cream the Rabbit, whom Wario assulted precedingly. And behind the two girls was the rest of the Sonic Team. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, the Chaotix, and even Dr. Eggman.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Wario controlling his temper.

"We're here to watch the fight." said Knuckles.

"People love a good fight." said Blaze.

"And even I wanted to see it." said Marine.

Wario thought for a moment, and while he was thinking, Rouge saw that on the other side, were several other people that she didn't know.

"Hey...who are you guys?" Rouge asked the other group of people.

But little did she know, that in the other group were none other than the Dr. Mario Bros. And even people from WarioWare. Mona, Jimmy, and the twins, Kat & Ana. Even the Spritelings that Wario rescued in one of his past adventures.

"We're all here to watch the fight. Just like your friends over there." spoke Dr. Luigi.

"You guys came all the way out here to Mobius so you can watch us fight?" asked Rouge, and Wario was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah! And Wario, if you win, I'll rip up the bill for the face-fixing operation." said Dr. Mario.

Cream overheard, and the little rabbit girl crossed her arms with a stern expression on her face.

"O......K....." said Wario slowly. "This is all a little weird. But I'll go along with it."

"Me too." responded Rouge.

And then, ignoring the crossover audience, Wario and Rouge faced each other, and prepared for battle.

"Ready when you are, big boy." teased Rouge.

"Fine! Let's begin already!" responded Wario.

Without saying another word, Wario dashed right at his target, with his fist out, ready to punch her. But Rouge grabbed his knuckle with both hands before it touched Rouge's face. And Rouge pushed his fist right back to his face, and started constantly beating him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Wario while getting punched constantly. Then Wario pulled away and Rouge let go if his fist.

"You'll pay for that one, Rouge!"

Wario pulled out a racket from his pocket and hit Rouge over the head with it. The racket broke as it hit Rouge right on the noggin. And down to her waist, She was trapped in the racket, as if she was tied up with ropes. She fell to the grass and struggled to break free.

"Ha! How do you like me now?" teased Wario.

Rouge flew to the nearest tree, still trapped in the racket, and she twisted the racket so that the handle was sticking out on her left. She flew straight next to a tree, the handle hit the tree, and Rouge flew right out of the racket as if escaping from ropes. Then the agrivated bat flew straight back to Wario, still in midair thanks to his jetpack.

"Good move. But not good enough for.......THIS!!!"

Rouge held out the laser amulet and aimed for Wario's big head.

"Oh man!" thought Wario, knowing that he was done for.

The red gem on the amulet started glowing, but then, it burnt out.

"Huh?"

Rouge tried again, but still no luck. The gem glowed and blacked out again.

"Hey! Why isn't this thing working?" said Rouge, with a confused expression on her face.

"I guess it's out of juice!" said Wario.

"Hmph!" said Rogue with regret, she grunts and takes off the amulet, and throws it to the grass.

"All right. Let's end this now!" shouted Rouge, who flew directly at Wario, and was determined to knock him down and defeat him. But the something very unexpected happened.

"Hey! Look out!" warned Wario.

"Huh?"

Rouge looked to her right, and she saw that a bomb was headed straight at her, it hit her hard and exploded right in her face.

"Crikey! I did not see that coming." uttered Marine with a surprised face.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" wondered Wario.

And then, Wario looked down at where the bomb could of come from, and to his surprise, there was Waluigi.

"You're welcome!" said Waluigi.

"You?"

"Yes!"

"Well, thanks I guess!"

"Anything to put an end to this waste of time." said Waluigi with an impatient expression.

"Yeah. Sure." said Wario.

Rouge was hit with the bomb so hard, that she hit the grass with a thud. A victorious Wario gets down with his jetpack, and ran away from the arena. Everyone watched him, some were clapping, others just stared at him.

"All right! I'm glad that's over!" he said to himself. "Now to get my treasure back!"

Wario couldn't wait to refill his spacious castle with the amount of treasure that Rouge has stolen from him.

"Wait!" someone called from behind.

"What now?" protested Wario turning his head. There behind him, all 40 Spritelings were following him.

"Wario! We can rebuild you castle! You don't have to bring it all back!" said a red Spriteling.

"Well, all right. You guys did it before, and you can do it again." said Wario, trusting the Spritelings.

Then, all the Spritelings did their dance, they were all posing and moving to the beat ad rhythm of the background music, and they were all dancing in unision. And after a little while, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Wario's face widened with surprise as the bright flash turned into something big.

&&&

"Now this is the kind of castle that a guy like me deserves!"

Wario was sitting in the throne of his newly built castle, which was so much bigger and better than his old one. It had soft silk walls that were a very saturated purple, with a giant gold W overhead.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle, Rouge was inside one of the dungeons cells. Completely clueless why she ended up in there. No one else was around except for Waluigi, who was the one keeping her at hostage while Wario was busy with other things.

"Get me out!" said Rouge.

"You robbed Wario and got him mad." replied Waluigi, ignoring what Rouge said. "He went on a long search for his treasure that lasted 3 days. Right up to when he found you. So that's how long I'm gonna keep you in here."

Rouge thought about what Waluigi said, and after learning her lesson, she went up to say something else.

"All right. I deserve it anyway. I let the greed get to me. If you see Wario, then tell him I'm more than sorry for what I did. Tell him that if I ever come across the Cave of Wonders, if it's real, then that I will stay away from it.

"All right." replied Waluigi, hearing what Rouge said.

"_Of course, I'm still gonna be a jewel thief!" _thought Rouge with a smirk on her face.

**Three Days Later.....**

As soon as Wario got over what Rouge did, since he was more than happy to have more than what he wanted back from her, she let Rouge go, and after getting back to Mobius, Rouge flew towards the Mobius Museum, over to the room that held the largest diamond on Mobius.

"All right. Let's see what we can do!" said the sexy bat as she flew down to the factory's window.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like this story? I apologize for forgetting about the people who were watching Wario and Rouge fight. And sorry the fight was so short. But I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
